Soldier
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: "Promise you're always gonna be my soldier?" He smiles. "Always." Optimus/OC, stretch from my one shot Audaz. Preface is crap but I promise it gets better.
1. Chapter 1

_**11:13 p.m. - 1/11/14**_

_Cast off of my one shot Audaz._

_Lyrics belong to Angus and Julia Stone._

* * *

**_I met him by the bay..._**

**_He said life is a stranger..._**

**_That won't go away..._**

She straightened her back, face contorting under the sun, and she holds a hand up to shield her eyes. A cloudless day, beautiful to anyone else, a burden to her. She grumbled and shook her head, bending back over her sketchpad. Her bare foot tapped against the metal of the ship deck, making a soft patting noise every time it made contact with the strangely cool surface and she hums with the radio beside her.

_**He took me by surprise...**_

_**And I felt for the first time...**_

_**What it's like to be alive...**_

He watches her from afar, trying to be descrete and failing miserably. He shouldn't be doing this, watching her, she has gotten onto him for it repeatedly, but he couldn't help himself. He mutters something beneath his breath that no one, not even he, hears, but his core gets the message.

_**I'm a soldier...**_

_**But I don't know how to fight...**_

_**I'm your best friend...**_

_**But I'm scared to see you tonihht...**_

_**I'm the darkness...**_

_**But I want to be the light...**_

She laughs and twirls beneath the stars, holding onto her brothers hand as he drags her across the metal. It is a rare night of peace aboard the naval ship, and they all thought they deserved a little bit of fun on the ride home. Music played, people clapped in a circle like they did in the movies, and she couldn't be any happier.

_**I met him down by the sea...**_

_**Said I look like someone he knew...**_

_**I said I don't know anyone...**_

_**So how could I possibly know you...**_

He smiles gently at her laugh, at her flushed face, and has to nudge her into the right direction when she strays with closed eyes. She doesn't even open those doe eyes to see who it was nudging her, if it was the right direction, she just knew and trusted him. Her dress flutters around her calves, her strange 50's chic styled dress hugging tightly to her hips. She was always that way, loving the old style but hating the mind set, but the old era fit her perfectly. Will called her a bombshell for a reason, and not just because of her looks.

_**He touched my hand...**_

_**Finally I understand...**_

_**What it means to be here with you...**_

She claps and laughs as he lifts her, the two finally alone on the deck, and her hair whips around her face with the salty breeze. She slips for a second and her small hands dart out and latch onto one of his fingers, still laughing, and she presses her cheek tighter against his finger, staring up at his glowing eyes.

* * *

_Sorry it's so long, I did this on my phone and got lost. It's a preface, and sorry for any grammar problems. My phone doesn't have spell check._


	2. Chapter 2

_**1:01 a.m. – 1/15/14**_

_I'm setting this sometime after the second movie, on their way home from Egypt. I kind of wanna take this into my own direction, stretch the time between the second and third movie, but I don't know. I think it's kind of a crap beginning, but you readers be the judge._

* * *

_Note: Audaz and Epps are sort of like brother and sister, I must remind you of that. And she isn't a tough military chic, she's like me, she just LOVES guns._

"Why do I have to go in on this class?"

Epps chuckled and nudged Sam into the stairwell. "Because it's something for you to do with all of the spare time we have before we get home."

"But I'm never gonna _use _a gun."

"Just some fun knowledge to have. You can talk about it to others, be a smug jackass."

Sam chuckled at that. He hadn't had anything to do since he boarded on the ship, and he had mistakenly said that out loud so Lennox and Epps took it upon themselves to give him something to do. Which meant a lesson on Military Issued Weapons. Epps said he had grown up with the instructor and had promised he would be kept in the dark to the instructor, but Sam highly doubted that. Epps had already messed with Sam enough for one day, he was sure Epps would give him up to the instructor and they would embarrass him in front of all of the personnel that were attending the class. They entered the lower deck of the ship and the further they got down the hallway, the louder the answer giving voices became.

"Alright, can anyone tell me what this weapon is? Name and serial in all?"

The large room was filled to the brim with new members of the ship, all obviously in training, and there were a few senior officers in the corners, most likely keeping tabs on their future crew members. Epps scooted Sam along the left side of the room, drawing the instructors eyes and she smiled, still holding the weapon in her hand. Epps stopped Sam halfway to the head of the room and leaned back against the wall, Sam following his example as one of the class attendees raised their hand. The instructor adverted her eyes to the class and smiled, pointing at the young woman.

"Yes Clair?"

The young woman swallowed and stood. "That's an M16A2 standard issue assault rifle."

The instructor smiled. "Very good, and what rounds does it take?"

"5.56mm, Ma'am."

"Air cooled?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And can you fire it from the hip or the shoulder?"

The young woman tensed up, her jaw going slightly slack. She looked down as she thought and then her eyes darted to the instructor hesitantly. "Sh-Shoulder fired."

The instructor shook her head. "It can be fired at the shoulder or the hips, now the M16A2 is lightweight, gas operated and magazine fed. It has a fully adjustable rear sight and the bottom of the trigger guard can be opened when wearing gloves or mittens. Can anyone tell me what year the first version of this rifle, the M16A1, was first commissioned for the Army? How about you Jessie?"

A young man looked up from his snickering partner to his left, looking confused. He stared a moment longer at the instructor and then his mouth popped into an O. "1964, ma'am."

She smiled. "Good job. Now what we have here," she set the rifle she had been holding down onto a table behind her and picked up a long barreled rifle with a scope. "Is the standard sniper rifle for the Marine Corps here on the ship. It is a M40A1 and is based on what other model?"

The young woman from before raised her hand again. "Remington 700 ma'am."

"Very good Clair, this weapon has a heavy barrel, is bolt action and magazine fed with 7.62mm match grade ammunition. The scope attached is a special 10 power Unertl Sniper scope which brings the weight of this lovely weapon to approximately 14.5 pounds. Can anyone tell me when it was commissioned?"

"1970."

Her head snapped over to Epps, a deep glare in her green eyes. "Correct, but I do not remember saying you were a part of my class Mr. Roberts."

He grinned. "Then continue Ms. Audaz."

She humphed and reached a hand down to smooth out her white, ruffled button up. "Jessie, Harkness, do either one of you know the muzzle velocity of this particular model?"

They both stared at her for a long time, so long a snicker began through the room, but the senior officers stationed in the corners of the rooms put a stop to that with their own brand of hissing insults. Sam smiled a little, but felt out of place so he kept quiet. To be honest he found this all more interesting than he thought he would, Sam had never heard of guns explained to extensively before. He knew quite a few people who would be confused. The more he listened, the more he wandered what a woman like that was on this ship for. Epps said she had been stationed on this ship for the past five years. She could be doing stuff like this around the world, or so Epps said. He spoke about her a lot.

The whole room jumped when a loud bell rang through the room, and Sam was instantly reminded of high school again. He always hated those damn bells. A collective sigh went through the room and Audaz chuckled, placing the hand gun she had been parading around down on her table loaded with weapons.

"Alright everyone, looks like we're done for today. If any of you want to come back for tomorrow's lesson sign up in the galley. Remember tomorrow is the last class, and it is mandatory that most of you learn the details I talk about here. The internet is not an appropriate route to take, and it is not the easiest. Some of those details are wrong."

Sam watched the class literally pour out into the hallway to the stairwell and was left by Epps, who sauntered up to Audaz while she was packing up the weapons. She jumped when he tapped her shoulder and twisted around, a trench knife sliding easily out of her sleeve. She pointed it at Epps until she noticed it was him and her cheeks flushed, her fingers sliding the knife back into the pouch she had strapped around her right wrist.

"S-Sorry Epps…I thought you were someone else."

"Who did you think I was?" he asked, a small hint of malice in his voice.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. Where did that hard ass instructor go that was there a few minutes ago? She looked like she was replaced when Sam wasn't looking. She looked like a teenage girl caught by her big brother, not the weapon wielding woman.

"Commander Danvers…he's been bothering me again."

"I can have you transferred Audaz," Epps sighed.

Sam cleared his throat a little, bringing attention to himself, and Audaz blinked. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. How rude of me, my name is Audaz."

Sam smiled and shook her hand with his good one. "Sam Witwicky."

She chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I heard you came on the ship with some special cargo."

Sam's eyes flickered to Epps. He shrugged. "Hey Audaz, wanna meet someone who has an obsession with guns?"

She looked over at him. "More than me?"

He chuckled. "Yes, way more than you."

**0000**

"Holy cheeseballs!"

Epps, Lennox, Sam and Makaila chuckled while Audaz gaped at the sheer size of Optimus and Ironhide. Her eyes flickered around the Autobots, a hand fluttering up to her mouth, and then she grinned. She twirled (yes, the term was very appropriate) to Epps, her eyes sparkling and her hands shaking. Epps smiled at her. He knew she would like this, Audaz was a geek for machinery and weapons, and the Autobots were chock full of both.

"I'm sure they don't mind," he answered, almost reading her mind. He looked up at the bots. "Do you guys mind if she…takes a look?"

Ironhide and Optimus looked between each other, almost catching the undertone, but they nodded, none the wiser, and looked down at the small human fem. "We do not mind," Optimus answered.

Audaz grinned and turned to the Autobots, a weird glint in her eyes. Optimus was thrown slightly off balance as Audaz began crawling up him, looking confused while Epps just chuckled. "Maybe I should have warned you what she was going to do."

Optimus looked down with a confused expression as Audaz clung to his left shoulder, tinkering with a few wires. Gently, her fingers simply running over them at the most. "Maybe…"

Makaila nudged Epps. "How the…how can she just sling herself around like that?"

Epps looked back at Makaila briefly before he turned his attention back to Audaz. "She was in gymnastics, was training for the Olympics she said. She hurt her left leg pretty bad, she can't feel her knee, hasn't since she was twelve."

"But she can still climb around like a monkey?"

Epps chuckled. "She was born a monkey."

"I heard that," Audaz called down, her attention focused on the protective plate of Optimus' spark. She looked up at him with wide, curious eyes as her fingers ran around the damaged metal. "What happened?"

"I was attacked…by someone I once called my brother."

She stared at him a moment longer before her grip tightened on his chest plate, her fingers running across the burnt metal, eyes staring at the torn pieces. "I'm sorry…it looks like it hurt."

"It did, but Sam down there saved my life, I am alive now."

She smiled. "Well I can tell," she turned her attention to Ironhide. "Your turn."

Ironhide chuckled as she climbed around seeming almost oblivious to her presence until she slipped. He caught her easily, shifting her around as she reached for Optimus again, her hands clenching and unclenching like a child's. She found Optimus the most fascinating. He seemed to have many more weapons attached to his inner plates. Her had singe marks around what she guessed were his wrists and his back where weapons slid out. They had to be heated. She looked up at him while he talked, closing her eyes as his entire frame rumbled. There was something wrong…maybe it was the wound he had. It went clear through his back to his chest, machine or not that had to be painful.

A loud noise caught everyone's attention and Audaz opened her eyes, seeing the gear door to the bridge tower open. A woman came out, her hair a bright violet, and she raised a wrench at Commander Danvers, her tiny body coiled in anger.

"I swear Danvers," she pointed the head of the wrench at him. "I will have you decommissioned. Just wait until we hit land."

He narrowed his eyes at her and turned on his heel, stomping back into the tower. She watched as the door shut and then turned her attention to the Autobots and she froze, looking a little confused. Audaz grinned and waved at the woman, clinging to Optimus' shoulder.

"Minion! Minion come check this out!"

The woman, obviously dubbed Minion, raised an eyebrow and then smiled, joining the small group at the Autobots feet. "Who are these guys?"

Epps looked over at Minion and smiled. "The Autobots, what did you think NEST was for?"

Minion shrugged and balanced the wrench over her left shoulder, watching Audaz ask Optimus questions with a child like curiosity. "What's she doing up there?"

"Checking out their weapons," Epps answered.

Minion smiled. "Looks like she's made a new friend."


	3. Chapter 3

_**10:10 p.m. – 1/17/14**_

_Gotta love that time right? Anyway, I am so pleased with the reviews I already have on this story. Thank you guys so much._

* * *

_Hair._

_Toes. _

_Fingers._

_A hip._

_A needle._

_Breathing._

_A sound._

_A hum._

_Hair._

_Toes. _

_Fingers._

_A hip._

_A needle._

_Breathing._

_A sound._

_A hum._

_A scream._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I can."_

* * *

Audaz's eyes fluttered open, rolling around numbly, trying to catch where she was. She closed her eyes againand lay her arm across her face, trying to calm her heart rate. She humphed after a moment and flung the blanket away from her body, jumping out of bed. She bounced on the balls of her feet and stepped into her closet, pulling out a pair of black capris and a white, grease stained tank top. She got dressed and then got a bag packed. It was the day they hit port, the day the Autobots would be getting off of the ship, and Minion was taking Audaz off of the ship for good. Apparently Commander Danvers was getting handsy with her as well, and Minion was a woman of action, so unlike Audaz.

Audaz paused her fingers skimming through the clothes of her bag, and she placed both hands on either side of the bag. To say she was ready to leave was wrong, Audaz had pretty much grown up on this very ship, she was having a hard time coming to terms with leaving it, but she wouldn't act this way for the sake of everyone else's moods. She would just suck it up and finish packing. She was going to Washington with the Autobots and the NEST crew seeing as she knew about the alien robots now. She was supposed to be receiving a medal even though she hadn't done jack squat, she had just climbed all over the robots. She guessed Epps was behind the whole thing, her receiving a medal, and she would get him back for it, she just didn't know how she would go about doing this yet. He had always said he was scared of dogs, maybe she could make that a thing.

"You ready to go?"

Audaz looked over at the door and smiled at Epps, tucking a strand of hair behind her right ear. "Yeah I guess so…it's just kind of hard…and I never got to finish my final class."

"You and your classes…you're getting a medal from the president of the United States of America."

Audaz sighed and nodded, shouldering her bag. "I know it's just," she waved a hand around and let it smack against her thigh. "So much history, my father worked on this ship. It's hard to just say goodbye to it, it's like an old family friend."

Epps smiled and let her by into the hallway. "Well, sometimes you have to say goodbye to friends," he opened up the door to the ship deck. "And say hello to new ones."

Audaz smiled at the Autobots, placing a hand over her eyes. "Hello guys, beautiful day isn't it?"

They all turned to her, seeming jumpy and excited. "Hello Audaz," Ratchet greeted, crouching down to be closer to her. "And yes, it is a fine day to return home."

She smiled and followed him over to the others, seeing Minion talking excitedly to Ironhide, waving her wrench around in the air until she saw Audaz. She grinned and pointed at Ironhide when he looked up at something Optimus said, making a heart with her hands above her chest where her heart was. She made a swooning face and then went back to talking wildly when he returned his attention. Audaz chuckled and walked over to Lennox and Sam, who were muttering to each others, Sam looking superbly nervous.

"What's wrong?" Audaz asked, cocking her head to the right.

Sam and Lennox looked over at her, Lennox smiling. "Sam's nervous about meeting the president."

Audaz smiled. "Well you act like it's so simple."

"Exactly," Sam said in exasperation.

Audaz and Lennox chuckled. "Well you have two days," Audaz smiled kindly at him, reaching out to place her fingers against his wounded hand. "I am sure you will do fine, and we'll all be there for you."

Sam almost blushed, and then he saw Makaila out of the corner of his eye, smiling at Minion. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and noticed his stare; she waved at him, a large smile present on her face. He smiled at her and nodded to himself. He could do this. And even though he didn't really know Audaz very well, he felt like he could do better with her there. Epps had reeled her into a medal to, so he definitely wouldn't be alone on the nervousness.

"Your right, I can do this."

* * *

"Audaz you go with Optimus and Ratchet to the hangar, you will be staying there with us. We're gonna go get some things settled at the headquarters. We'll be back in a few hours."

Audaz nodded at Epps and she gave him an one armed hug. "Alright, I'll be waiting for you."

He nodded and jogged over to Ironhide and climbed up into the large truck. Audaz waited until they were gone before she turned around to Optimus. He was ready, waiting for her, his passenger door open, and she smiled. She climbed into the hull and got settled in, putting on her seatbelt as Optimus pulled out of the parking lot they were in, Ratchet ahead of them. Silence passed between them, save for Audaz's occasional humming. After awhile Audaz sighed and knocked her head back, then leaned forward onto her knees.

"So can I ask how you're on our planet? Sam didn't really give me anything to go on."

After a few minutes Optimus answered. "We came to Earth searching for an artifact from our planet called the All Spark. The Decepticons leader, Megatron, had been searching for it as well and had arrived here with the intentions of getting a hold of it and using it's powers for his own evil purposes. We traked him and the All Spark here, and after it was destroyed we have remained. I prefer Earth to our dying planet."

Audaz tensed up a little. "You're dying planet?"

When he spoke his voice was sad. "Yes, our home planet is dying, that was one of the reasons we needed the All Spark, to heal, but Megatron ruined those plans."

Audaz picked at the dirt under her nails for a moment. "Was he…this Megatron, was he the one that did that to you?"

There was evidence of the wound inside the cab, gashes across the console and the seats, the back of the cab. It looked painful, how someone he called brother could do this to him Audaz would never know, she was disgusted.

"Yes, he was the one that struck me down."

"I am so sorry Optimus," she whispered.

"It's fine, it comes with the job. An occupational hazard."

Audaz nodded, knowing all to well what he meant. "Yeah…I can understand that."

_I didn't mean for this chapter to be so short, but that's how it went. Anyway, the next chapter will be MUCH longer I promise._


	4. Chapter 4

_**11:34 p.m. – 1/19/2014**_

_Oh my the reviews *blushes* I didn't think I would actually do well in the Transformers category. I mostly dip in the Walking Dead – dark themed category and Hills Have Eyes, I am new to science fiction and aliens. Thank you all so much for the reviews, especially you Rosscow._

_And in response to the PM (FanFiction is not letting me answer through the messaging system at the moment, I don't really know the reason why) I received from someone who will not be named – why did I choose Optimus instead of Ironhide for the love interest in this story? Many reasons, for one it would be cliché and I hate cliché fanfic's because so many have been done and it's not really acceptable except under certain circumstances. Just because she likes guns does not mean that she should end up with the Autobot that is borderline obsessed with his guns._

_Two, there was never really a lot of depth added to Ironhide in the movies that I could have really went off of._

_Three…there is just so much DEPTH to Optimus. From the movies we have seen that he can be kind, caring, patient, impatient at times, passionate (in more ways than one), brave and fierce (also in more ways than one). He's more complex than I thought he would be, the first movie giving me the impression that he would be a simple Autobot, maybe around Ratchet's standards (let's be honest, Ratchet is actually pretty plain compared to everyone else, even Bumblebee had some shit going on), but they surprised me with his evolution through only three movies. And must I get started on that voice of his? *turns into a puddle of goo*_

_I didn't intend for this explanation to be this long, but I guess it is what it is. I hope this helps with your questions, and I hope my story stays as good as it is (I am saying that from the responses I have gotten already) throughout the plot. This story will be fairly long, so I hope I can keep up a good tempo and rhythm. Let me guys know if you think I should take their love slow (meaning, should I have it start later in the story) or should I go with a whirlwind love and hope for the best?_

* * *

"It will take some therapy, you cannot go on missions for some time. It will take me a moment to go through your circuits and rewire everything. I can't begin to explain the extent of the damage because I do not know fully myself. I will have to shut you down and dig around in there."

Audaz watched Ratchet poking around Optimus' chest cavity. She wrapped her fingers around her thin neck as Optimus flinched. She had never been good with wounds and tender things like this. But she had done her fair share of helping in the infirmary when she had to, so she wouldn't pass out like she used to. Optimus flinched again and then let out a comfortable sigh as Ratchet pulled away, the lights of his eyes dimming slightly as he helped Optimus stand.

"Think he'll be ok," Audaz mumbled.

Ratchet nodded as they both watched Optimus walk out of the hangar. Where was he going? "As I said, he won't be able to do a whole lot of the things he is used to for awhile, but I can fix him up as good as new. Once I find out the true extent of his damage I can give a much better observation. To be honest," Ratchet turned to face Audaz better, but she was watching the hangar door. "I'm surprised he is still alive after everything that happened."

"He said Sam saved him," she looked up at Ratchet with wide, curious eyes. "Is it true?"

He nodded. "With the Matrix of Leadership. We didn't think it would work for a minute."

She blinked. "Yeah…that sounds like too much to explain so I'm just gonna act like I understand."

He chuckled. "Figured that…I wonder where he went?"

Audaz shrugged and started down the stairs. "I'll go see…"

She walked out into the sun, shielding her eyes and grunting. She hated the sun. That's why she stayed inside the tower most of the time inside. She burned easily and she just didn't like it outside. She preferred the indoors most of the time.

"Optimus?"

He looked down at her from staring over the empty parking lot. "Yes?"

She shuffled for a moment, wandering why she had come out here in the first place. Oh yeah, to see where he was going. "Whatcha dooooin?"

He chuckled. "Thinking."

Audaz smiled widely. "What about? If I may ask."

He chuckled again and looked up at the sky. "About my brothers and the ones we have lost," he looked down at her. "Why are you out here young one?"

She kicked at the ground, feeling like an idiot. "Um well…Ratchet wanted me to come see where you were going."

"Now that is a lie."

And cue the blushing. "Shut up," she looked down at the ground.

* * *

_**2/17/14 – 12:28 p.m.**_

_I didn't meant for it to be this long. We're moving and this will be the last time I can update for awhile (almost longer than the last time I updated) and I am sorry for that. I'll try to type a chapter up on my phone but I'm not promising anyone. I love the reviews guys! R&R please_


	5. Chapter 5

_**2:57 p.m. – 2/28/14**_

_My files got deleted a few days after I posted the last chapter. Sorry for the wait, don't want you guys to think I'm gonna flake out on you. Things are gonna get fun with Audaz._

* * *

"Epps! You are dead to me!"

Will, Epps and Bumblebee cringed, Will jumping down from the lift he had been on to examine the new scratches along Bee's left leg. "You're in trouble," he muttered, wiping off his grease stained hands on his baggy jeans.

Epps glared at the back of Will's head and then sighed, hearing heels clicking against the floor of the hangar. "Yep, she's angry."

Bumblebee chuckled in his robotic voice, sounding more like someone taking a key to a car than a laugh. Epps saw Audaz come around the corner of Ratchet's station and immediately put on the look of that of a whipped pup. Her dress billowed around her, one of the straps sliding down her shoulder slightly and her heels were laced up around her left calf. She stopped beneath the lift he was on and cocked a hip, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What is it Audaz?"

"You suck, you know that?"

"My theory is proved correct," Will snickered, walking towards the tools laid out across a plastic table.

Epps sighed and crouched down, closer to the woman he called his sister. "What did I do?"

Her glared deepened. "You volunteered me for a medal that's what, and guess what I got? I freaking medal."

Epps shook his head a little and then waved a hand at her. "So?"

"So? So?! You didn't tell me I would be surrounded by cameras and paparazzi a-and-"

"A lot of vomit," Sam finished for her, his cheeks tinted red.

Makaila and Minion came in behind him, looking rather fabulous and happy while Same stood beside a disgruntled Audaz. Epps looked between them, confused. "Wait…what?"

"I got nervous," Sam muttered, looking ready to hurl again.

Audaz nodded. "Yeah, and so did I. Epps you told me this was a private ceremony. Maybe a few of the Secret Service and council members, but _not_ all of that. My cheeks were on _fire, _Sam threw up in one of the potted plants inside the Oval Office…"

"But you got a medal," Epps smiled a little.

Audaz was not fazed. "Don't talk to me for the rest of the night," she uttered, then turned on her heel and was gone.

Sam stayed there for a moment and then looked over his shoulder, watching the women file behind Audaz down a thin corridor on the west wall. He looked up at Epps, a small smile tugging at his lips. "The President called me awesome."

Epps raised an eyebrow. "Even after you threw up in his plant?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Makaila."

Epps grinned. "Damn right," he chuckled a little and stood again. "Well, I think you need to get out of that suit.

Sam grimaced. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly."

* * *

"Audaz, calm down."

The young woman glared at Minion as she slid out of her dress. "You don't have social anxiety, Minion. I do, bad. That was terrifying."

"And they called you the Bombshell on the ship," Minion muttered, reaching for her jeans on the top shelf on her locker.

Audaz raised a brow and then shook her head, slipping a blue tank top over her head. It felt good to be in normal clothes again. "They called me the Bombshell because of my guns, I didn't need a gun there. I was out of my element. And being off of the ship is already taking its toll."

"It's been three days," Minion mentioned, slamming her locker shut.

Audaz did the same, following her out of the locker room. "Well, I lived there."

"And I didn't? Been there for fifteen years, same amount as you."

Audaz shook her head and smiled at Makaila as she followed Same out of his room. "I visited that ship every chance I got. When they repaired it in the docks dad took me along and I helped. I know that place like the back of my hand, this place is just weird."

"It's human."

"Exactly," Sam butted in. "I don't understand the real world either Audaz," he smiled at her. "The Autobots kinda screwed me over like that."

"Can't say you hate it though," Makaila muttered. "It's kind of cool having a giant alien team protecting you."

"Makes you feel safe," Audaz muttered.

They poured (that's what it looked like) out of the corridor and back into the hangar, seeing fewer people and Autobots in there than before. "Where did everyone go," Minion asked Rachet.

He looked up from his area and smiled. "Watching Optimus spar."

* * *

_Sorry it's short._


	6. Chapter 6

_**12:52 p.m. – 3/13/14**_

_I am so sorry it took me this long to update but a close friend of mine had someone close to me lost a family member, I also am ending my Walking Dead Story – The Divide – and it has taken up most of my time because of the direction its going. Plus I have now become a Loki – from the Thor movies – so I have been obsessing over my new Loki story Cherokee Rose. So many stories taking up my time I forgot to post this when I had the chance._

_I had planned on Optimus sparring with Bumblebee but Bee4ever changed my mind to Ironhide:)_

_Please excuse my absence and R&R!_

* * *

Audaz stared in awe as Ironhide's shoulder piece reflected back the sunlight. He gave a grunt and leaned back, barely coming away from Optimus' knuckles. He recovered quick and his right arm shot out, his fist landing just against Optimus' right cheek. The prime stumbled back for a moment but lunged forward, arms wrapping around Ironhide's waist and using his weight to get him to the ground.

"Get 'im baby!"

Audaz grinned at Minion, seeing her with that excited glint in her eye. "You are just too funny," Audaz chuckled, eyes straying towards the two Autobots that were still on the ground, fighting to see who made it to the top.

Minion smiled and looked over at her. "Now come on, you know Ironhide is sexy."

Audaz rolled her eyes. "Nope, I do not."

"Oh right, you're all about Optimus."

Audaz placed her hands on her cheeks as they flushed red, shaking her head rapidly in a fluster. "No! No, no, no."

"Calm down chic," Minion grinned, looking back towards the bots as Optimus made it to his feet. "Cheater!"

Ironhide smiled and then scrambled to his feet, his fist swinging up but Optimus raised his right arm, being pushed back slightly as Ironhide's fist connected with his forearm. Sparks shot across his scarred feet as they scraped against the pavement, causing Audaz to flinch. She would rather them not be doing this, she hated this kind of stuff, but it did look fun and it was amazing to watch. Optimus grunted and pushed back Ironhide's fist, twisting his hand to grab a hold of Ironhide's wrist. He pulled the weapons bot down and he raised his fist, punching Ironhide just against his chin. He let Ironhide's wrist go and the bot stumbled back, landing _on_ his back. He grunted and twisted his hands back and bracing them above his shoulders, using his legs to swing himself up and into Optimus. Optimus' optics grew wide but before he could dodge out of the way Ironhide had him wrapped and on the ground.

The group of humans chuckled and giggled, Minion cheering loudly for her 'sweetheart'. Audaz smiled gently and crossed her arms over her chest, walking around Sam and Makaila to Minion, bumping her hip against her flamboyant friend. Minion smiled at her for a moment before she went back to cheering Ironhide on as he missed every punch to Optimus, who lay below him. Optimus had managed to move his head side to side, forcing Ironhide's knuckles against the concrete. Audaz looked over at Minion through the corner of her eye, seeing how flustered she was, and she felt a twinge in her heart. Just a few days with these aliens and she had already found one to call a partner. It made Audaz sad in a way, but she was more excited and happy for Minion. Minion

Minion was the type of woman that didn't settle easy and when she did, she was in for the long haul. She had only dated three men in her life. Once when she was ten and it lasted until she was fourteen, when her that boy decided he didn't like Minion anymore. Her second boyfriend had been when she was sixteen and it lasted until she was twenty three. Her boyfriend had cheated on her during his bachelors party. Sickening. Her third, and last, boyfriend, had died of colon cancer when she was thirty two. Minion had sworn of men that day, it had been three years since then.

But she had said men.

She didn't say aliens.

Minion noticed her friends strange, twisted expression, and showed her concern. "Hey chica, you ok?"

Audaz blinked out of her reverie and smiled wide. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Minion grinned at her and then turned her attention to the rumbling robots. "Go baby! Woop his ass!"

Audaz grinned then and turned her attention to the robots. "Get him Optimus!"

Ironhide grinned and then that was wiped away clean when Optimus grabbed a hold of the spikes of his hips and twisted Ironhide to the right, landing a punch to his right cheek. "Time!"

Audaz and Makaila laughed, Minion looked devastated. She ran out towards Ironhide with her hands held out at her sides. "You almost had him baby!"

Audaz chuckled, folding her arms over her chest. She didn't notice Optimus at her side until he cleared his er…throat. She looked up at him with wide eyes, genuinely surprised by his presence. "O-Oh, Optimus."

He chuckled. "I heard about Sam's unfortunate accident."

Audaz heard aforementioned man grumbling behind her. "Yeah, and mine. I freaked out, I hate cameras."

"She doesn't have a single picture of her above the age of ten in any of the albums she carries!"

Audaz nodded, pointing at Minion. "She knows my phobias."

"I did not know there was a phobia."

Audaz nodded fiercely. "Oh there is, I don't know the name, but I have it."

"Maybe we can fix that."

Audaz stared at him, trying to comprehend what he was saying and when she did her cheeks heated to rival lava. She reached up and placed her hands on her cheeks, shaking her head fiercely. "No, no, no, no, no, no."

"Now Optimus," Epps scolded, throwing an arm around Audaz's shoulders as she sputtered no repeatedely. "You broke her."

* * *

_I ended it just how I wanted to. I'm sorry for the short chapters but right now I'm working up to the main point of my plot and until then they will be short. I'll let you know when they start getting longer._


	7. Chapter 7

_**I swore I wasn't going to post up a lone Authors Note chapter but this is more important than anything.**_

_**SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Acts) is looking to ban any fan based information on the internet. Deviantart, FanFiction, Wattpad, fan made videos – EVERYTHING – is going to be wiped clean. If you are a part of these communities you can be potentially fined or even sent to PRISON for using copyrighted material in your stories or art (meaning everything, seeing as the characters in our stories are copyrighted by their respected companies).**_

_**This isn't just for the U.S., this is for the entire world. In order to sign this petition it's not very hard. You must create an account though, but that is still not hard. Please guys, you have to help us, and you since you all enjoy these stories as much as we do.**_

_**FanFiction boosted my confidence because of all of this praise I received and I am on my way to actually publishing my own book! Don't let them take away this precious activity for any of us and SIGN THIS PETITION. All you have to do is click a button.**_

_**If the link I give does not work go to **_u/2341566/RaisingHeartExelion, _**the official link is in her profile and I will be adding it to my profile as well.**_

_**LINK: **_ .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

_**PLEASE HELP US SAVE FANFICTION! RISE UP! PLEASE POST THIS WHERE YOU CAN, IT MEANS THE WORLD.**_


End file.
